Bisu Kana
Bisu Kana is the leader of the 5th Relief Team (backup) in the Fourth Division, and the former 8th Seat. Appearance Bisu is a very tall woman. She is slender. She has a certain scariness though, that often drives men away. She has waist-length blue hair, keeps a modified medic pack on her waist rather than on the sling. Keeps her nodachi Zanpakuto on her back when she needs to, but usually doesn't. The inside of her uniform shirt is blue, like all Team Leaders'. In casual situations, wears the clothing pictured. Personality Usually keeps a nonchalant atmosphere, sometimes mistaken to be cold. This is due to her time as an emergency response specialist, thus seeing lots of situations that involve blood and death. Unlike, say, Gorou, which likes to argue, Kana usually just ignores someone when they try to pick a fight with them. She's very smart, and studyed Kido with 7th Division at one point. She viciously protects Soul Society, and that's her reason for joining 4th. She also has a strong sense of territorialism and pride in 4th, which borders of sadism to the ones that intend harm upon them. She even developed a unique set set of Yoido spells with Ai that can harm her "patients" if they are disrespectful towards anyone in her company. Used to have a smoking problem, but now only occasionally smokes. History Her whole family died due to hollow attack, then she joined Shinigami Academy. Kikou was one of her favorite teachers, and it was his personal recommendation upon her graduation that allowed her to join the Fourth Division under the Captain of the time. She eventually worked her way up to 8th Seat. Sometime between then and current time, Sato died, and Kana picked up a smoking problem and sadism as a result. When Ai Shiro became the Vice-Captain and reformed the Division, she was made the leader of the 5th Relief Team. Plot /*to be filled as the roleplay progresses*/ Powers and Abilities Personally specializes in emergency response. High Spiritual Pressure Kido Practicioner'' - She has super good Yoido, and learned Bakudo from Tento. Like him, Bisu uses hand signs instead of incantations to strengthen her spells. She also devised a couple of spells that take the principles of Yoido but twist them around to do harm. This shows her skill in Kido. Zanpakuto '''Aokishi (Blue Knight): '''Takes the form of a nodachi, which Kana wields with two hands due to its length, and also because of its Shikai form. *'Shikai': Released with "Skewer, Aokishi!", becomes a knight's lance. **'Shikai Special Ability:' Aokishi has the ability to create 'Shades', special beings that assist Bisu in battle. She does not need to hold Aokishi for it. ***'Heal, Aokishi -''' By saying this, Aokishi can create blue phantasms that heal all that they touch. ***'Battle, Aokishi '- By saying this, Aoksihi can create blue phantasms in black armor that fight alongside Bisu. ***'Imprison, Aokishi - '''By saying this, Aokishi can create blue phantasmic chains to either hold down an enemy or create a sort of bridge. ***'Rampage, Aokishi -''' Aokishi's most powerful ability. The lance itself turns into a blue phantasmic dragon to fight alongside Bisu. The dragon can breathe blue Reiryoku flames, similar to Kido, but it is a complete independent being, actually the spirit of Aokishi using the lance as a medium to create itself a super-phantasmic body in a dragon shape. So if it gets mind-controlled or something, it could be used against Kana. With the command Quiet, Aokishi, it seals again into its nodachi form. *'''Bankai: '''Not Achieved. Relationships Tento Kuchiki - They're very close, and to the outside onlooker it looks romantic, but everyone in 4th Company knows its more brother-sister, or mother-son. 7th Company Captain- Was her favorite teacher at the Shinou Academy. Kikou gave her the recommendation to the Fourth Division when she graduated. Ex-Captain of 4th - The Fourth Division's Captain when she first joined. Admired her greatly. Sato's untimely death, among other reasons, are what is believed to have started Kana's smoking problem. Trivia Quotes Category:Shinigami